garoumushfandomcom-20200214-history
Mar 1996 CC
CAERN/WYLD * Helicopters are circling the woods, in particular the northern part of Wolf Woods, day and night, and the search lights are out scanning the area all the time. * Some newcomers to the Caern are Claws of Fire, and Brynna, a Fianna metis. * Sepdet fox-frenzied and tore up Chloe Dusev, one of the strange mages that pokes around the woods. Chloe was taken to the hospital. * An Earth 'thing' was seen by the Talons and a few associates in the mountain bowl, constructing a big mound. In the Umbra, this mound has a glyph marked under it. Similar weird markings have been found (if looked for carefully) at Harbor Park fountain. * Gauntlet has been seen nosing around the lonely hilltop. * Sepdet and Soulcatcher shared a 'prophecy': The Child touches. Something old is stirring, and waking up, and reforming. Eligio believes that this relates to a demon, Focalor, an angel, Pabael, and a mage (they think) who keeps them named Saul ben Isaac. This person may have something to do with the power draining from key spots. * Elizabeth was reported to be tainted by the weaver, and was kept in confinement at the Alpha's compound. Then, for no apparent reason, the Walkers reported that she was all right, and she was permitted to leave. She is still not allowed into the Caern proper, by word of the Guardians. CITY * Someone dumped a load of LSD in the St. Claire water supply. * Corners, Becca, Pete Barlow, Scott, Evelyn, Roj and Oaken went after the strange thing known as Red Man, the being who was making the city gauntlet so thick. Elizabeth, Travis, Carl, and Isis, with Arcadia sent to take word back to the healers, moved in from the Umbral side. Corners and Evelyn died in the battle in the Realm and the rest of the garou were fairly well wounded. However, they succeeded in killing the Red Man. Arcadia got killed after refusing to go back for healing, Isis's arm was withered, and Elizabeth called a retreat of the Umbral team. She reported two strange, insane Garou that seemed to be moving to attack the Red Man also. The Gauntlet is now back to normal and was even low for a few days. * Following the fight, some humans started turning on the Garou that made up the Realm strike team. These humans are thought, perhaps, to be the ones listed in records the Red Man kept, but the names haven't been spread so far. * Someone shot Becca with three silver bullets. She lived, but her left arm was badly battle-scarred. The person believed to have done it was killed in a very bloody fight which involved much Silver and caused an explosion at Harbor Park Fountain. * Oaken Brick-Catcher disappeared. His last phone call indicated that he believed he was being followed by the people who shot Becca. The gas station he called from had all the signs of a major veil breech, including a comatose body (Gideon McIntyre) and bloodstains. Gideon died soon after, but Oaken was gone. A number of rites were performed to locate him to no avail. Finally, the Fianna summoned Stag to seek him out, and located his burned body in the trunk of an expensive dark-colored car. His gathering will be shortly. * Katrina Durant's body (well, supposed body) was found outside her mansion sometime near the end of February. It looked to have been dead for about 2 weeks and was badly abused (teeth missing, no fingers, and so on.) She was known to some of the Garou around St. Claire. * A virus spreading around town is wiping out all the Glasswalker's hard drives. The virus goes by the name of Nero, and is terribly hard to kill. * Isis is in jail on double homicide for setting a car with two children in it on fire. She insists she didn't do it, but there are photos of her at the scene. * There's a safe house being operated by a Kinfolk of Klaive-of-Night's by the name of Harry, at 1485 14th Street (@tel #1485). He has been vouched for also. * Carl is new Glass Walker Alpha in St. Claire. His first priority is to streamline the GW's into an efficient organization, as it has been in the past. Plans include clearing up unresolved issues, settling debts, and tightening security. * Chloe was stolen from the hospital by humans using lots of equipment, including a helicopter and smoke bombs. Elizabeth was present, but in different part of the hospital at the time. PEOPLE * Most Garou know how much of a clean freak the Silver Fang elder Brittany is, but a certain rumor is floating about the caern that she takes steps to waylay that 'not so fresh' feeling two or three times a day.... * The Fianna Cliath, Shadow-Catcher tried to heal the Shadow Lord cub, Rockslide of some problem. The healing failed, causing Alexander to frenzy on her, and then Cyllan passed some sort of judgement on her, and killed her with the thrust of a spear. She was acting a bit crazy, and did nothing to defend herself. The story is very, very confused. Final Note: Let it be said that the Alpha is *not* happy. * Cyllan keeps killing Garou because, during her last battle, she was Wyrm-tainted and her tribemate Uktenas hushed it up because they didn't think it was too bad. Unfortunately, it seems to be getting worse and worse. The Uktena are holding a tribal moot on the next new moon to try and cleanse her again. Eligio is leading the Rite of Cleansing. * A number of people, including Chaser, went up against Sean Conneff again. The details are sketchy, but every except Anne and Chaser fox-frenzied. * Anna beat up the cub Kincaid to keep him from frenzying. She frenzied herself with, word has it, little provocation. This, due to her Guest status, didn't due much for her reputation, particularly among the Guardians. * The Silver Fangs found a lost kinfolk who shot at them, not knowing what they were. Attempts are being made to figure out what to do with him, being as his attitude is a little hostile. CUBS * The Lordlings Born-Anew-of-the-Rockslide, Black Ice, and Bright Eye will be sent off on their Trial of Passage. The object of the quest concerns the disappearance of the Kinfolk Natasha Leibowitz. * A new, clueful Child of Gaia kinfolk named Alex Silverton has shown up, a relative of Dougie. He may have some helpful training, and his story is well vouched for. * The cubs are holding a cub olympics. Winner gets to choose the pizza toppings. CHALLENGES * At moot, a number of challenges were made: Brittany vs. Elizabeth, Swipes-at-Salmon vs. Quiet, Whiteshadow vs. Seeker, Eligio vs. Anubis, and Eamon vs. Kate. Alexander and Mac are now Fostern, but Moon Otter failed his challenge. DEATHS * Shadow-Catcher was pregnant at the time of her death. MOOT * Echen eliminated the positions of Shadowwalker, Keeper of Ways, Talesinger, and Claw. There is more than one ragabash muttering that the move is done to put his allies in power or to eliminate competition. Category:Caern Convo